SAY WHAT?
by Bayou Bebe
Summary: AU AT, JJ, Set at the beginning of Remnant, Anakin has a surprise for Tahiri... As does Jag for Jaina... what happens when two young couples get engaged? Click above for the Answer! Chapter 2 Reaction up now!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: It all technically belongs to George Lucas (as always!) I am just using his life work for my own amusement.  
  
A/N: Hello all! I (like many others) am not amused with Anakin's death in Star by Star. So one day I got the idea to write a short fic about what would have happened if Anakin had survived the mission and proposed to Tahiri. The result? A one page long story named 'Proposal'. But I hated the fact that it was so short so I changed it to the Prologue of SAY WHAT???!!! I really hope you like it!  
  
A/N 2: This is AU (duh) but I am placing it around the beginning of Force Heretic one: Remnant. (Prologue would be the night that Luke calls the Jedi Meeting)  
  
A/N 3: (Getting tired of me yet? :D) R/R PLEASE!!!!!!!!! (That's read and Review, NOT relax and recycle!)  
  
Prologue Anakin looked to the young woman sitting across from him. He admired the way her hair, though short, gleamed like liquid gold and seemed to go on forever. She looked to him and his breath caught staring into her eyes. Green was their prominent color but brown and gold raced through them like the lines in hyperspace. Tahiri gave him a quizzical glance, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Anakin blushed, "Oh, it's nothing." He said hurriedly. She gave him a look that conveyed her impatience and annoyance. "If there was no reason for it then you would not be doing it!" Anakin stood and walked over to the window that overlook the planet of Mon Calamari, Tahiri followed, "Anakin? What's wrong?" When he didn't answer her she added, "Anakin, it's me Tahiri, you can tell me anything, you know that!" Anakin continued to stare out at the ocean and she was amazed to find a look of fear, pain and loss etched on his face. Turning he looked deep into her eyes and then asked, "But what if I can't tell you? What if by telling you I lose you as a friend?" His voice was soft and filled with emotion, whatever was troubling him was serious.  
  
She took his hand and held it against her heart, "Anakin nothing you could ever say would make me leave you! It would never cost you our friendship, I promise." He looked at her and then nodded once. Then he took her hands and dropped to one knee. "Tahiri, ever since the day I first met you, I knew deep in my heart that we would be the best of friends. We have always had a relationship that at times was a better one than the one that I had with my brother." he grinned, "Lately it seemed that our relationship was changing, and that scared me at first but now..." He bit his lip and then continued, "Now I am filled with a joy that I cannot describe. I didn't understand it before, but now I do. It hit me like a bucket of cold water in the face, and believe me, it was the best wake-up call I have ever received." His grin came back, this time wider then before, "Tahiri, when I am around you I become peaceful, at ease... I become complete. I didn't know why exactly before but now I realize that the reason is YOU. Tahiri, you are the reason that I have been able to be happy in the time of war, a time of pain. Releasing one of her hands he wiped a tear that was running down her face and then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, "So I ask you this, Tahiri, will you make me the happiest man in the next thousand universes and become my wife? Tahiri, will you marry me?" She gasped and then took another swipe at the tears running down her face and then replied, "Well what do you think? Dummy!" He laughed as he slid the ring onto her finger.  
  
Pulling him to his feet she held him close and wiped her tears on his shirt. Then she whispered in his ear, "It's about time you asked me! I was beginning to think that I was going to have to propose to you!" She grinned, "Oh and by the way, I think that you better let me be the one to tell Kam And Tionne." He laughed aloud and then brought her into a passionate kiss. And for the first time in years the galaxy seemed a safe place, if only for a minute.  
  
End of Prologue.  
  
Alright peoples! Please review. I need at least two review before I put up the next chapter. (Come on you can do it!) 


	2. Arrival

Review Acknowledgements:  
  
Jaina: I hope that I get the characterization right! I'm glad that you are enjoying it so far.  
  
ERAASAY: I'm so excited that you all like my story! Once I get futher in to the story I am thinking of making Kyp's girlfriend a mutant. (Think wolverine/mystic/nightcrawler) I am going to touch into how Anakin survived and explore that later. basically he isn't going to figure out how he survived until he meets Makia.  
  
kyle miller: I aim to please! I hope that this story doesn't fall short of your expectations.  
  
lala: yes ma'am!  
  
Chapter 1 Arrival  
  
Kam looked over the faces of the students that were in his class today. So many of them, wanting to become Jedi Knights the guardians of Peace and Justice. He suppressed a sigh. With the Yuzhun Vong invading the galaxy like they were he hoped that they would live long enough to get their wish. He would never say it aloud but he was afraid that the situation was a lost cause. There should be twice as many students in the room ready to begin the day's lessons and training but with all the fighting going on there was a need for warriors that they couldn't hope to fill. So the Jedi praxeum were sending every available knight into battle. One of the youngest of the fighters was Tahiri. The young orphan from Tatooine that he and his wife Tionne thought of as their own. She didn't call them mom and dad, and they hadn't legally adopted her but they might as well have. Tahiri had just turned 13 when the Vong invaded, now she was 17 it had been five years and she had been gone fighting for almost three years, she had left right after Anakin had rescued her from the clutches of the Vong Shapers. She had been hurt badly internally as well as externally. And now she fought the Vong with something that was very similar to revenge. Kam hoped that she would be able to resist that revenge, but he could tell from the letters that he would probably not get his wish.  
  
Turning away from this speculation he smiled at the waiting students to reassure them. "Good morning," he said. The students greeted him, "Good morning Master Solusar." He looked over them and then said in a slow soft voice, "I have been watching all of you very closely and it seems to me that you are all ready to face each other with a lightsaber as opposed to the remotes." He waited for a response and though they did not jump and holler he could see each of them grinning and he could feel their triumph through the force. "Today you are all going to get a chance to go up against one another in a duel, and..." But before he could continue his commlink beeped. He rolled his eyes and a few of the students smirked at him as he answered it, "Solusar." he said with a sigh expecting it to be Tionne. But the voice that answered was not his wife, "Hey Kam, what's the matter? Getting tired of dealing with the brats?" There were a couple voiced protests and more then a few laughs as Kam answered, "Han Solo! What are you doing in-system?" There was a slight pause and then Han replied, "Well supplies for one thing, Visitors for another and Luke 'n Mara want me to fetch Ben, Mara was complaining because and I quote 'Do you know how long it's been since I changed his diaper?'" Kam grinned and then replied, "As far as I am concerned she can have all my turns! Well come on in, you know the way." he paused and then said, "Last I remember, docking bay four was open. Go ahead and clear it with control though." Han replied, "Gotcha, I'll see you in a few." Kam signed off and Valin Horn asked, "Who do you think the visitors are?" Kam looked over to him and winced sympathetically, Valin was 15 and his parents were out fighting with the rest of the Jedi. Kam knew that he was itching to join his friends in the battle, especially Anakin and Tahiri. Syal who was sitting off to the side wanting to watch piped up, "Maybe it's our parents!" Her sister Myri nodded in agreement. She turned to Kam and then asked, "Can we go greet them?" Kam knew that even if he tried that their minds had been made up and that if he fought them he would lose, They all had the ability to argue like politicians and the Antilles girls in particular were extremely good at getting what they wanted and he knew it. "I guess it would be all right but we are going to finish the lesson today." They all agreed, though they had no intention of returning any time soon and raced each other down the hallways to the hanger.  
  
Anakin and Corran looked at each other with smugness written all over their faces. Nearby Tahiri and Mirax watched idly as they talked about a certain kind of precious stone found on Tatooine. The men so far had played eight games and they were tied 4-4 they were halfway through their ninth game. If Anakin could not find a way to get to one of Corran's pieces then they would have to call it a tie, something that they were not inclined to do. Anakin studied the board and then his face lit up, *finally,* thought Corran, *He's been staring at the board for ten minutes already!* Slowly with a look of infinite pleasure he moved one of his pieces. Corran snorted at first and moved to intercept, it was Anakin's least valuable piece, one that could easily be defeated, it seemed like a foolish gesture and then he looked again. *Oh Shavit! He has me surrounded!* He searched the board frantically and after seeing that that there was no chance to redeem himself he slumped, "Stang!" he grumbled and then he turned an appraising eye to Anakin, "Alright, I'm impressed." Anakin beamed and turned off the game, "Don't worry Corran, I'm sure you'll beat me someday." But before Corran could come up with a response Han, Leia, Wedge and Iella joined them from the cockpit. In their battle for the title of champion nobody had noticed that they had docked. Corran settled for a glare and then asked Han, "We there?" Wedge raised a brow and then replied, "Your kidding right? You didn't feel the bump of our landing? I thought that I was about to lose a couple of teeth Han put her down so hard!" Han rolled his eyes and sent Wedge a look and then replied, "You are so full of poodoo you know that? You were snoring like a baby, your wife practically had to sic a Rancor on you to get you to wake up!" Iella ignored the men and then asked the group, "What were you doing back here anyway?" Tahiri grinned and then replied, "They started the trip off with an argument on who could beat who in Dajarak and finally they actually sat their butts down and played, twelve hours and nine games later Anakin finally beat Corran 5-4" The adults grinned and then Anakin looked to Han and said, "Dad I want to thank you for teaching me every boring detail on how to play and I want to apologize for any time that I seemed ungrateful." Han gave him a grin and then said, "Well kid we will just have to see how well that training all paid off," at a poke in the ribs from Leia he added, "On the way back that is." Anakin nodded and then said, "Want me to go get Jaina and Jag?" Han nodded and then looked back at the side room suspiciously, "I wonder where they are. Surely they felt us land." Anakin snorted, "Yeah right, Dad. It would take a battle siren to get their attention off of their charts. They get way too absorbed in their work." Han seemed to accept that excuse and as the adults exited the ship Anakin and Tahiri kissed, "Gods, I thought we would never be alone." Anakin groaned as they parted. Tahiri agreed and then they sent each other grins as Anakin got out a holorecorder. Creeping up to the door Anakin turned it on as Tahiri pushed the door release to find Jaina and Jag oblivious to the world around them. "Ahem!" Said Tahiri with a grin and the couple jerked apart and blushed. Anakin and Tahiri laughed at the horrified expressions on their faces. "Come on you two, Dad is already suspicious as it is. Let's get off the ship before he comes to investigate." Jaina and Jag straightened their clothes and smoothed their hair back into order. Grinning Jaina wiped off the lip-gloss that had gotten smeared on Jag's face. "I am so going to kill my brother." She said as she hugged him. He smiled and then gave her a quick kiss on the way out of the room, "I'll help you." He replied as they joined Anakin and Tahiri at the hatch where they exited the ship and greeted the crowd that had gathered.  
  
Tionne came up and stood next to Kam, a sleeping Ben Skywalker lay in her arms, "I wish that Tahiri would be one of the visitors." He remarked. She smiled up at him and nodded as the ramp descended, "I know what you mean. It's too quiet around here without her." The words had just left her mouth when she spotted Tahiri as she departed the ship. Tionne grinned, "Don't look now but it seems that your wish just came true." The party departed and families were reunited as Anakin and Tahiri came forward to greet Kam and Tionne. Anakin took the now awake Ben from Tionne as Tahiri hugged the Solusars. Pulling away from Kam, Tahiri looked to Anakin and then back to the Solusars and then stated simply, "Kam, Tionne, we need to talk." Han and Leia came up to thank the Jedi Masters but before they could get the word out Anakin interrupted, "Dad, Mom, come on we need to talk." They were ushered into a small conference room not far from the docking bay.  
  
Han looked around confused as to why he was herded into the room along with his wife and the two Jedi Masters but guessing by the look on his son's face he wasn't going to like the reason. Deciding to cut straight to the point he asked, "Alright. Why are we here?" Motioning for everybody to sit down Tahiri and Anakin bit their lips and glanced towards each other as Anakin answered his father, "Mom, Dad, Kam, Tionne..." he paused as if afraid to go on. He visibly swallowed and then continued, "Tahiri and I are engaged to be married."  
  
SO??????? Tell me what you think! The chapters seem to get funnier the farther in you get. review and I'll post more! 


	3. Reaction part 1

A/N: I am sooo sorry about not updating this sooner... I was unable to connect to the Internet. Please forgive me! :D as always I do not own any of the characters in this story... just borrowing them. Please read and Review!  
  
Chapter 2 The four adults stared at their children in astonishment. Anakin and Tahiri sat and waited silently for a response from the men, they were not disappointed. Han and Kam looked to each other and then seemed to find their voices and the same time. "SAY WHAT???!!!" they both screeched, Leia and Tionne grinned and Leia tried to speak but stopped when she heard that Kam was talking in a very low voice. "You better not have just said what I thought you said, Otherwise I might just have to kill you. Now please repeat what I know you didn't say, so that I know I heard you right." Anakin gulped and then started to reply but Tahiri beat him to it, "He said, 'Tahiri and I are engaged to be married' and the last time I checked you did not have a hearing problem, Kam. You knew what he said and you didn't need him to repeat it." Before Kam could get a word in edgewise she rose to her feet and towered over him with her hands on her hips, glaring as she spoke in glacial tones as icy as Hoth. "And as for your pathetic threats they have no substance at all because before you get to him you have to go through me. Before you can kill him your going to have to kill me first." She gave him an evil smirk as she looked him up and down and muttered, "Not that you could." The adults gaped at her in shock and Anakin looked at her incredulously as he stood as well and whispered into her ear. "Tahiri, stop it your scaring me." She rolled her eyes and gave him a sarcastic look. Leia and Tionne grinned and both rose to pull Anakin and Tahiri into a hug. They were quite happy with the young couple's decision.  
  
Han stared and then sputtered and said in a slightly hysterical voice, "What are you two doing? Are you crazy? There is no way in a thousand years that they are going to get married!" The mothers and their children turned as one to regard the men, one in shock at his little girl's words the other at his wife's reaction. "And why, pray tell is that?" asked Anakin in a low soft voice that in no way softened the steely resolve that the force sensitive members of the group could feel. Han got to his feet and growled, "Let me see, why aren't you going to marry? Hmm, Maybe because one, you're too young, two we're in the middle of the war, three you're on a mission and, four I SAID SO!"  
  
By the time he was done listing his reasons he was yelling. Kam and the women looked back and forth between father and son as Anakin stepped forward so that he was only a couple of inches away from Han and replied in a growl that matched Han's, "Well some of those reasons are valid." He nodded once, "Yes we are young, and yes we are in the middle of the war, those are very good reasons as to why we shouldn't get married, but here are some reasons as to why your reasons don't matter. One we have been through so much in this war that age really doesn't matter, We may only be eighteen and sixteen in years but in experiences we might as well be in our thirties. Two we always have been and always will be in love, we could delay the wedding until after the war is over but it would just be delaying the inevitable. Three we are in the middle of a mission, we are traveling together in a fairly small ship, and we are finding that we are losing our control." He looked straight into his father's eyes and then said in a low, sarcastic voice, "And fourth, we are getting married because WE said so." He paused and then said softly, "I hate to say this dad, but we don't have to have your approval, We will get married without it if we must." Han gaped in astonishment at Anakin's words and slowly sank back down into his chair. Kam stared at Anakin and Tahiri and a look of pain passed over his face. Anakin bit his lip and then said, "We aren't going to marry right away, we want our families there as well as our friends. There is a good chance that we won't have the ceremony until after the war is over, just because of the fact that our family is spread all around," he paused and then smiled, "We want Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara there as well as Jacen and our friends from the Academy. I'm guessing that you have at least four months to get used to the idea." Kam sighed and then said, "I guess I'll never be happy with your decision." He looked up at Anakin and then asked, "Your getting married?" Anakin nodded.  
  
"In the middle of the war?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Even if we don't approve?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Even if we absolutely forbid it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And there is nothing that I could say to dissuade you?"  
  
Anakin and Tahiri rolled their eyes and then said together, "No."  
  
Kam closed his eyes and then massaged his temples, "You sure?"  
  
"Yes." Again together.  
  
He nodded and got to his feet and pulled Tahiri into a quick hug before moving to Anakin. Pulling back his eyes flashed dangerously and he said in a steely voice, "I am going to say this once so pay attention, If you ever, I repeat, ever, do anything to hurt her. It wont matter how long you've been married I will find you and I will kill you." He stared hard into Anakin's eyes, "Do you understand?" Anakin nodded, "Yes I do." Kam held out his hand and Anakin shook it, "Good."  
  
Han looked up at Kam and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like traitor under his breath before sighing and asking, "I'm not going to win this argument am I?" Anakin regarded his father and then shook his head as the infamous Solo grin spread across his face. Han groaned and then huffed, "Fine, I don't like it but..." He tried to pull out a matching smirk but could only manage a weak smile, "I'll live." He looked down at Tahiri and then nodded in approval, "You could do a lot worse," Muttering under his breath he added, "Like Alema." Anakin grinned and then pulled his dad into a hug and whispered, "Thanks dad, and I agree, Tahiri takes the prize, and my heart."  
  
Anakin released Han, and fought to repress a grin at the impish air surrounding Tahiri as she stepped forward and hugged Han as well. Trying hard not to smile she looked up into Han's eyes and said sincerely, Thank you, your approval means a lot to me... DAD!" Han looked at her in growing horror, defiantly not amused by the laughs that her statement had brought from the group. Then slowly he reached for the chair behind him and sank back into it with a groan. And started to mutter under his breath, "Why? Why me? I'm not old enough for this!" Looking up he said in a louder voice, "Just don't have kids! ANYTHING but kids! I am not old enough to be a grandfather!" Leia smirked and then spoke through the Force so Han could not hear, last time I checked 58 is old enough to be a grandfather  
  
Anakin grinned as he hugged Tahiri around the waist and then stage- whispered into her ear, "Remind me to hide those adoption papers we got from Sera Darklighter when we get back on the ship." Seeing that the statement had the desired effect on his dad, who turned as pale as a Bith. He said, "Come on, let's leave the old-timers to moan and groan about their irresponsible brats, we have a sister we need to shock."  
  
Laughing, they left the room arm in arm oblivious to the protests from their parents.  
  
A/N: Ok people review please! Three more and the next chapter will be posted... I promise it won't take as long a time... 


	4. Reaction part 2

YAY! Reviews! Gracias for your review I'm glad you liked it! Well here is the chapter I promised you!  
  
Chapter 3 Jaina looked up from the maps that she and Jag had been reviewing for the upcoming mission when she heard the door open. They had spent the entire trip over to Shelter pouring over the maps. Studying the material, figuring out ways that they could provide protection if needed, train the rookies that still needed the experience, and hopefully find at least some time together. They were both dying of thirst and Jag had offered to get some caf; He had been gone for more than ten minutes and Jaina was tired of waiting. "It's about time...oh" She grinned at her little brother and his friend, who both looked worried, "Sorry. I thought that you were Jag." Tahiri grinned as Anakin shook his head, "Poor Jag, you managed to charm him with your beauty, wit, and flying prowess, and after he fell for you hook line and sinker, you revert back to the real you and start to order him around." She gaped and was about to reply when he added with a twinkle in his eye, "You know, you two already play the roles of the Wentarri fish wife and the doting husband. Why not just make it official?" Tahiri grinned at the furious blush that over-took Jaina's face and then replied for her, "You're forgetting something, Anakin. Before they could be considered a Wentarri fish couple he'd have to get her pregnant." Anakin could have sworn that his sister's face could not have gotten redder but he was proved wrong. Smirking he countered, "Yeah, but with the way her hormones rage you could almost swear that she was!" Jaina sputtered and grabbed a datapad from the table and threw it at him. Anakin saw the missle heading for his head and ducked, just as Jag walked into the room with a slightly red hand. "Jaina, I'd be careful this stuff is really hot, I burned myself trying to..." Before Anyone could shout a warning the data pad hit him straight in the chest causing him to jerk, and spill hot coffee all down the front of his flightsuit. Jaina jumped up running towards him in horror, with Anakin and Tahiri right behind her. Jag stood there, his jaw locked, trying to repress a scream of pain as his hands, cheast and stomach burned. Using the force to ease his pain Jaina hysterically rambled out apologies. "Jag! Jag, are you all right? I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you, Anakin was teasing me and I threw the datapad and he duc..." Jaina was abrubtly cut of as Jag kissed her. "Jaina, it's ok. I know it was an accident." He looked donw at jis flightsuit and then continued in a wry voice. "Now if you will please excuse me, I'll go get some more caf, new clothes and some heavy duty burn salve." Jaina winced at his attempted humor and apologised again as he left the room. Hearing a snort from behind her she wirled around to find her brother and his girlfriend valently trying but not suceeding to repress their laughter. Dissmissing Tahiri, She glared at her brother and stalked forward. "You think this is FUNNY?!" she bit out through clenched teeth. Anakin, still shuddering with laughter, knew that he was on dangerous grounds and shook his head no. She growled, "THEN WHY IN ALL NINE CORELLIAN HELLS ARE YOU LAUGHING???!!!" There was a loud thump from their left and she turned to find Tahiri rolling on the floor with tears streaming down her face as she had one hand clapped over her mouth to keep her laughter at bay and the other clenched over her ribs. Snarling at her Jaina turned back to Anakin and glared lasers at him as he attempted to calm down enough to speak. "Th...the look on...on your fa...face!!!" He gasped out. The memory proved to be too much for the young man and he soon joined his fiancee on the floor. Jaina huffed, "I didn't mean to hit HIM! It's not my fault that you ducked!" she wined in frustrated embarassment. For some reason they found this halarious and started to convulge on the floor as they shrieked in laughter. Ten minutes later Jag returned to the conference room where he had left Jaina, Anakin and Tahiri. Carrying four cups of caf with proper lids and dressed in a new flightsuit he elbowed the door controls and coutiosly entered the room. The sight that confronted him was comical to say the least. Jaina was glaring red-faced at her brother and Tahiri as they shook with convulsions on the floor. They too were red in the face but not from embarassment. They had tears of mirth running down their faces as they howled with laughter and clutched their sides. Seeing Jag their laughter increased much to his amazement and Jaina's horror. Raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend Jag asked quitely, "What's up with them?" Jaina groaned as Anakin gasped out a reply, "Sh...she said...said...'It's no...not my fault you...you du-ducked!" He and Tahiri finally managed to reduce their laughter to occasional snickers and they all sat down at the table. Jag smirked at Jaina and she blushed as she explained, "I was trying to yell at him about ducking so that the datapad hit you... for some reason they thought that my yelling at them was funny." Passing out the caf he replied, "Why were you throwing a datapad at him anyway?" Recalling the conversation that had resulted in the whole accident, she glared at the couple as she growled. "They were commenting on the fact that I was like a Wentarri fish wife. When Tahiri said that I would have to be pregnant to be a fish wife. Anakin made a wise crack about my hormones." Jag's eyes widened and he let a small chuckle escape. "You of course were too shocked to come up with a return remark and resorted to physical attacks." She huffed and pouted while she sheepishly muttered what sounded like 'well, what did you expect?' under her breath. Turning to Anakin and Tahiri she asked, "So was there a point to your visit or was it just to make me misrable?" they looked to eachother and smiled. "Actually Jaina, there was a reason. We have something to tell you and Jag." Replied Tahiri. They waited for a few seconds and then both Jag and Jaina both asked in exaspterated tones, "Well? What did you want to tell us?" They looked to eachother and grinned, "Oh it's nothing important, we just wanted to tell you that we are engaged to be married and that we want you to be at the wedding." Said Anakin calmly. Jaina gaped at them and then screached at the top of her lungs, "SAY WHAT?????" After their beaming smiles and nods of comfirmation she yelled, "OHMYGODS!!!!!" and lunged. Jag shared a grin with Tahiri as Jaina vaulted out of her chair and pinned her brother to the wall hugging him with all her strength before letting him go and punching him in the arm. "When did you propose? When is the wedding? How many are invited? What kind of wedding? WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME???" Anakin raised an eyebrow and then replied, "Two days ago, we haven't set a date, we have no idea, Jedi, and I just did." Laughing Tahiri grabbed Jaina's arm before she could punch him again. Jaina emediatly pulled her out of the chair and hugged her. Jag got up and came around to the group and shook Anakin's hand as he gave his congratulations. "Congratulations Anakin, I think that you too have made the right decision an that you will not regret this." Anakin looked over to where his sister was trying to pump information out of Tahiri and grinned. "Thanks Jag. I agree this is right. But speaking of which, when are you going to make my sister the happiest goddess in the galaxy and propose to her?" Jag looked over to Jaina and blushed, "Uh, well I uh." He stammered. Anakin grinned and led him away from the girl-talk session that was going on. "Oh come on Fel. You love her, she loves you... what's missing?" Jag grinned and glancing over to the women lowered his voice to a wisper, "I sent a message to my sister, Wynessa on Csilla she is going to get the ring for me and give it to your brother when he is on planet. As soon as he gets back and I have he ring I plan to ask Jaina for her hand in marriage." Anakin grinned and then countered, "Why not propose to her and then give her the ring later when you get it?" Jag looked at him thoughtfully and then grinned slightly. "I want it to be perfect. Can I count on your help when the time comes?" Anakin nodded and then muttered, "We better get back over there so they don't get suspicious." Jag nodded and they returned to the table. Tahiri promised to give Jaina all the details later as they resumed their seats. "So have you guys told Dad and Kam yet?" asked Jaina with a smirk. Anakin and Tahiri gave evil cackles as they nodded. "Dad and Kam pitched royal fits but Mom and Tionne were thrilled. Though I think that mom will be dissapointed at the fact that we are not letting her anywhere near the planning." Jaina gave her brother a questioning look, "Why not?" she asked.  
  
Anakin gave her a look, "Because there is no way that we are going to have 900 people, a thirteen layer cake, elaborate Alderannian customs and the amounts of hairspry she will incorporate." Jaina started to shudder with laughter as she weakly defended her mother, "Anakin! She wouldn't... ok your right. She would." Anakin and Tahiri nodded and Jaina grinned as she said, "I'm thinking I'm going to follow your example. She isn't touching my wedding with a fifty feet pole." They all laughed at the thought and then Jaina asked, "When are you going to tell Jacen?" Anakin smiled at the thought of his older brother, "As soon as we can." Tahiri beamed and then dragged her future sister-in-law out of the chair. "See you guys later, we are going to go grab Tionne and Leia and do a girl- talk-fest." Waving they left the boys alone. Turning to Jag, Anakin grinned and then asked, "So how do you want to propose?"  
  
Sorry it is soo short! I need three more reviews before the next chapter. I am also looking for a Beta if anyone is interested. Until next time! 


	5. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

Hi Guys!

So I just wanted to let you know that I haven't forgotton about Say What! I know it seems like it seeing it's been YEARS since I've written on it but I haven't given up! I'll be taking it down next month and throwing it through the overhaul grinder and see what pops out the other end. If anyone is interested in betaing I'd love to hear from you!

I am participating in nanowrimo so it'll be a while before I end up getting to this but never fear changes, rewrites and hopefully completion are to come!

Makia Durron

And I'll be taking this message down in a while… I know no author notes but I had to get the word out somehow!


End file.
